


补天

by ChrisArieh



Category: Original Work
Genre: Other, Screenplay/Script Format
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-07-08 07:42:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19865962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChrisArieh/pseuds/ChrisArieh
Summary: 人物列表：A护工B房东C护工的女儿D目击的医院保安(临时工)E老人家属F老人G“我”H护工的丈夫I老人的孙子





	补天

**Author's Note:**

> 人物列表：
> 
> A护工  
> B房东  
> C护工的女儿  
> D目击的医院保安(临时工)  
> E老人家属  
> F老人  
> G“我”  
> H护工的丈夫  
> I老人的孙子

_****#1** ** _

****标题** **

从黑暗中浮现

_****#2** ** _

****内景** **

****G：您不要害怕。我们会如实报道的，绝不更改您说的每一个字。我向您赌上我的良心。** **

****（呼吸声，纸张翻动的声音）** **

****G：** ** **_**_是你把他推下去的吗？你承认了吗？_ ** _ **

****（呼吸声）** **

****A：是的。** **

****（沉默）** **

_****#3** ** _

****内景** **

****E：**** 我爱我的父亲……他是个战士，但战争没有打垮他……他成了英雄，得到了很多奖章……他还住在家里的时候，总有系着红领巾的少先队员们来探望他，邀请他去演讲，还把他的照片带去学校。他很享受。（沉默）我在军队的大院里长大，我们是模范家庭，每年都去照相馆拍全家福……后来他又结过两次婚，我从来没有责怪过他……他只是太孤独了。我的母亲去世得太早了，而我又不能经常陪在他身边。（沉默）等我能够经常回家的时候，他已经病了。糖尿病晚期。我不得不把他送进医院里休养。我照顾不了他……在医院里他也还是很有名望，每个节日他都会收到很多贺卡和保健品，还有寄来的果篮，可里面都是高糖的水果……他们甚至不知道他得的是糖尿病。（沉默）她怎么能这么做？把他从楼梯上推下去？她是第一个被我父亲续聘的护工，我们预支给她半年的工资，允许她把那些果篮都拿回家，甚至允许她把孩子带到病房里做作业……我们对她这么好……（沉默）我父亲得病后确实变得很暴躁，他原本是说一不二的人，几乎不能容忍其他人干涉他的生活……可医生让他戒烟戒酒，很多事忽然都不能做了……他说过他痛恨成人纸尿裤，也憎恶轮椅……可这都不是她把他推下去的理由。我应该说吗？这会是一桩丑闻，家族的丑闻……她每天都给我父亲擦洗身子……我父亲穿着病号服，躺在那里，下半身只有纸尿裤……好几次，我看到我父亲把手放在她身上，而她没有尖叫，也没有抗拒，甚至看起来很享受……这个女巫……她有什么资格去做这些事？难道我们给她的待遇还不够好吗？我不该告诉她我父亲的三次婚姻……我原本是希望她能谅解他的。他太孤独了。我没法陪他。他总是一个人在家。可她做了什么？她想要乘虚而入……我不责怪我的父亲：他这么孤独……那女人甚至让他答应了给她的女儿找关系进重点初中……狐狸精迷了眼……那孩子是无辜的，学习成绩也好，我知道，可凭什么？学区房应该存在下去，户籍应该存在下去……为的就是筛选掉这些来争抢资源的外地人……我和他暗示了好几次让他不要理会那个女人……他大概是听进去了，他们对待对方的态度变得冷冰冰的，护士说他们甚至会在散步的时候吵架……哈，我摧毁了那个狐狸精的阴谋…… （沉默）所以她恨上了我们……我们什么也没让她得到……她不会成为我的又一个继母的，她的女儿也别想上什么重点初中……贱人，真是活该……（沉默）我唯一后悔的就是没有早点辞退她……我怎么就没有想到……她是个外地人……她很穷……可能她从一开始就恨我们……我们有那么多她没有的东西……我恨她……我没有了父亲……再也没有了……我宁愿被她推下去的人是我……不，不对。（沉默）我想把她推下去…… 

_****#4** ** _

内景

****B：**** 您是来采访什么的？别又是来问她的事吧？您听好了，我可不是什么事后诸葛亮，可我也早就看得透透的，就算我不给她介绍工作，不把屋子租给她，这事也迟早会发生。就是可怜了她那闺女，又乖又懂事，才十二岁，以前每回见我都是甜甜地叫阿姨。唉，好好一小孩，给糟蹋的啊，这帮畜生不如的东西。我要是知道她们母女进的是那种火坑，那家人开出什么条件我可都不干，不让她去。可现在太晚了。都毁了。当年她们找上我家的门来时，惨呀，当娘的六神无主，扑上来给我看那张寄给她的法院传票，小孩怯生生地扒着我的门框看进来，脸都瘦得没形儿了。您说有什么办法？总是这样，当爹的赌博欠下一屁股债，转眼就没了人影，只留下老婆孩子受罪。追债的要找上门，法院也要找上门，传票都寄到工厂里了，那地方还能待？也幸亏那当爹的走了，小孩和她妈身上那淤痕，青的紫的，我一看就知道不是走路摔的。更别说他妈，大热天还得穿长袖，把衣服领子竖得高高的。唉！我实在是同情她们娘俩！可我也有自个的苦衷。我把职业介绍所开在这儿，您评评理，挣钱得有多难！要不是为了多拿点棚户区拆迁的赔款，给儿子多攒点日后结婚的彩礼，我也不会还守在这地方，能挣几个钱？开发商也耍阴招，整天停水停电的。唉，那闺女就是……不多说了，先说回介绍工作那事，她妈离开工厂流水线的活就一问三不知，又正是缺钱得紧的时候，我寻思着正好附近那三甲医院新来了一个护工的活，也不算新，之前有好几任去做了，据说老头病倒是不重，就是脾气火爆，难伺候，每回都做不满一个月就给人辞了。我看她年纪还轻，面相又善，做事也利索，就赶紧给她说了，她还犹豫了一下。我赶紧给她打保票说这工作是正规的，给钱多，活又不重，人家正需要人呢，明天就可以上工，这样的美事哪还能找？我是真没想到！我当时心说找个工作咋还那么费心思，夜里风又大，人闺女长身体的年纪，明天还要上学，当妈的舍得？我拉过她就是一顿劝啊，你不干的话想干的人可多了去了，这护工是今天刚辞的，老人一天照顾都少不得，家里人都是孝子，急着呢，过了这村可没这店了。唉！我也不知道，我怎么能知道后面的事……我以为高干病房，高干高干，不就该是哪哪都好？女人自己带着孩子，又赚钱又轻松的活可不多。唉，我！那天夜里中介费我只收了三百块钱，就让她们进屋睡下了，剩下的钱，我甚至都宽限她月底发工资时再和房租一起付了！您说我还能为她做得更多吗？唉，都是苦命人呐！可这世道，您说谁活得不苦？后面的事谁又能想到呢？何况最初一个月事情明明好得不能再好了，就跟我跟她说的那样：勤干活，少说话，招雇主喜欢又不难！这工作顶重要的就是跟雇主搞好关系，看她带回来的那些果篮我就知道她办得成……连小孩都显得胖了些，脸颊白里透红的，还在学校里得了班主任课后辅导的机会，说是要领她参加什么市级竞赛……唉，那闺女，学习可好了……当妈的知道后高兴得很，还让闺女好好跟着老师学……唉！谁想得到呢……第二个月事情就乱了，政府新政策下来，让我们在年底前全部完成搬迁，至于居委会之前同开发商谈的赔款标准？嗬，可就没了！全打了水漂！开发商又成了他妈的大爷，抓紧机会骑到我们头上，撺掇政府断“钉子户”的水电。唉，我是习惯了，可小孩不行啊，快小升初了，点蜡烛看书多伤眼睛！更何况长身体的年纪，还得吃饭呐！当妈的最开始让小孩放学去医院找她，后来不成了，说老头儿家属不高兴，觉得小孩闹腾。没法子，搞好关系最重要，她妈只好和我商量，她多交点伙食费，让我每天给小孩留份晚饭，她在学校里把作业做完回来吃，有什么不会的还可以问班主任。唉！日子总得过下去啊。可谁知道呢？那天那闺女回来得晚，又下大雨，浑身都湿透了，开门就给我吓了一跳。我问她没带伞怎么也不往家里打个电话，她只是摇头，还打抖……我还以为她是冷的呀……那么大雨……不带伞一个人跑回来……我问她老师呢？可以叫老师送你回来呀……傻姑娘……她一句话也不说……我只好给她娘打电话……她娘一回来就赶紧把她拉到房间里了……但老房子可不隔音……唉！这孩子……唉……这母女……这就算是毁了……

_****#5** ** _

内景

D：我认为这是一种背叛……她背叛了那些如今已经显得理所应当的东西……我不是说我喜欢这些东西。不是所有的人都拥护改革……一夜之间，军队裁员了，工厂停产了……这些工人花了大半辈子摆弄焊枪和机床，而这个新世界一口把他们吞进去，吐出来时连骨头都不剩……他们对我们说：你们想要一个自由市场吗？你们得到了！下岗职工证一钱不值……我们原本已经习惯于社会主义，习惯把一切交给国家打理……否则我们该信任谁呢？我们都失业了……很多人的老婆不得不出去找工作，去其他地方……她们会往家里寄钱，但从来不写信回来……我们都知道为什么……很长时间内我感觉怒气冲冲，可我不是个斗士……而社会主义是不教人赚钱的。 根本没有选择：连工地上最普通的体力活都排了长队……我到处苦苦恳求，我儿子要上大学……最后他们勉强在这里给了我一份工作……（沉默）可他们总有不让我转正的借口……我一直是临时工，一直都是，他们随时可以开除我。（沉默）究竟发生了什么？我看到了什么？是的……是的，她把他从轮椅上推了下去……那个恶毒的女人……她知道什么？她甚至不知道感恩……谁给了她这个机会？她半个月领到的工资就比我还高……整天干的不过是些擦擦洗洗的活……哪个女人在家里都该干的琐碎事情……一到医院里就值钱了……哪值得了这么多钱？我还不知道吗，女人干什么活才最挣钱？我还不知道吗？您说谁会不知道？那老头给她那么多钱……家属睁一只眼闭一只眼……我可看得透透的……她有时还带小女孩来医院……出来卖还这么遮遮掩掩的，拿孩子打掩护……嗬，女人卖啥不是卖，真是小家子气……现在谁还以为洗洗衣服就能赚大钱？没了男人可以依靠，孤儿寡母的，还能干点什么……她就是不该动傍上那老头的念头……她真以为她是什么高贵的东西！有工作就高贵了……有钱就高贵了……她以为她离了男人是什么东西……（沉默） 现在只要一有钱我就去喝酒，我希望我能没日没夜地喝下去……你知道我痛恨什么吗？不是失业……不是改革……是那些不知感恩的女人……（沉默）我看见了……是的……他们在争吵，他会动手打她……她就该得到点教训……是的，我记得……她回来看我们的时候……我踢了她……可能我太用力了……我醉了，什么也记不清……她说她付了儿子的学费……我说过那钱归我付……等我的职位转正工资就涨了……她连这点面子都不给我，净在外人面前让我蒙羞……她哪里挣来的那么多钱？为什么不能守住做女人的本分待在家里，非要出去抛头露面地找工作？亏她还记得这个家，记得回来……嗬，现在她不会再回来了……我们离婚了……儿子居然还跟她走了……法庭上她说学费不用我付一分钱……恬不知耻……你知道我踢她时说了什么吗？我那时是对的，现在也是……我说：“你离了我就什么也不是……你以为你现在是什么？你是个丑陋的怪物……你没问过我就把自己卖掉换钱……你这个穿衣服的怪物……你会遭报应的……”（沉默）我现在真高兴……

_****#6** ** _

内景

****G：**** 你喜欢现在的学校吗？

****C：**** 喜欢。

****G：**** 那以前的学校呢？

****C：**** （迟疑）有人欺负我。

****G：**** 妈妈是因为这个原因才想让你转学的吗？

****C：**** 嗯。

****G：**** 谁欺负你了？

****C：**** 老师。

****G：**** 他打你吗？

****C：**** 没有。

****G：**** 他做了什么？

****C：**** 课后辅导作业的时候，他喜欢掀裙子。

****G：**** 你的裙子？

****C：**** 然后他会摸我。

****G：**** 哪里？

****C：**** 裙子里。妈妈说，那里不能让他们摸。她要我告诉她。

****G：**** 他们？

****C：**** 还有医院里的老爷爷。他付钱让妈妈照顾他。

****G：**** 他做什么了？

****C：**** 他想亲我。他的胡子很扎人。然后他问我，想不想上重点初中。我说想，但是妈妈说我们没有学区房，上不了。他笑了。

****G：**** 他笑了？

****C：**** 他说他会帮我，只要我愿意让他亲我。他说他喜欢乖女孩。我是个乖女孩。乖女孩不能在别人亲她的时候想躲开。我问他，那为什么他总是亲妈妈，还会摸她。妈妈不是小女孩了。他说是妈妈让他摸的。（沉默）他说的不对。不是的。

****G：**** 你是对的。不是的。

****C：**** 他问我今天为什么穿裙子。我说，妈妈给我买了新裙子，我很喜欢。他让我再靠过来一点，他想看看那条裙子。他还说他要给我买一条更漂亮的。（沉默）给我上初中的时候穿。他摸了我的裙子。然后他突然说，我穿的这条裙子太短了。（长久的沉默）我很害怕。妈妈不在那里。他的手好冷。他松开了我。我跑了出去。妈妈从药房回来了。之前他让她去拿他的药。现在她回来了。她看到我站在走廊里。但是回家以后她才问我发生了什么。（沉默）她哭了。

****G：**** 所以她才说，想让你回去读书。是吗？

****C：**** 我很害怕，我不想回去。我也哭了。但是妈妈说，她不想让老爷爷帮忙了。而且学校里的老师欺负过我。所以我得回去读初中。爸爸让我们欠了很多钱，但她会想办法的。她说无论发生了什么，她要让我好好读书，一直读到大学。

****G：**** 你现在想妈妈吗？

****C：**** 想。

****G：**** 想见她吗？

****C：**** 嗯。

****G：**** 见到妈妈的话，你想和她做些什么呢？

****C：**** 她会给我讲故事。

****G：**** 什么故事？

****C：**** 狮子的故事。

****G：**** 愿意讲给我们听吗？

****C：**** 嗯。

****C：**** 从前，一只狮子在树林里遇到了一只狼。

狮子对狼说：“狼啊，我的晚饭是八点钟。你来吧，我会吃了你。”

狮子继续往前走。一只狐狸跑过来。

狮子对狐狸说：“狐狸啊，我的早餐是七点钟。你来吧，我会吃了你。”

狮子继续往前走。一只兔子跳出来。

狮子对兔子说：“兔子啊，我的午膳是十二点钟。你来吧，我会吃了你。”

“我能问你一个问题吗？”兔子说。

“说吧。”狮子回答。

“我能不来吗？”

兔子问道。

狮子点点头。“能啊。”它说，“那我就把你从名单上划掉吧。”

（沉默）

G：然后呢？

C：然后，狮子就一口吃掉了兔子。

它满足地晃晃脑袋，踱着步，高高昂起它金色的头颅，继续往前走了。

_**#2** _

****A：他们把她送回去了吗？** **

****G：您的女儿？是的，转学手续办好了。她已经回去了。** **

****A：是吗？那就好……（沉默）您说……** **

****G：是的？** **

****A：您觉得我还能得救吗？您现在与我提良心……** **

****G：您是指？** **

****A：我觉得您和其他人没有什么两样。** **

****（沉默）** **

****G：您觉得，其他人是？** **

****A：或许您和我没有什么区别……（沉默）您觉得能改变什么吗？通过说出这些事情……（沉默）我见了很多记者……“把您的故事告诉我们吧，我们需要另一个视角的声音。”他们说，我开始讲的时候，他们全都沉默不语……他们都是些非常年轻的人，西装革履，录音时拿着最新款的手机……然后他们开始问我：为什么受害者会是您呢？那么多的人，为什么遭遇了这种事的是您和您的女儿？他们只是说，太可怕、太真实的故事会让人难以相信……却没有人问他们，为什么那些人会是加害者呢？为什么他们做得出这种事情？有谁真正需要我的话？他们只想出售我们的眼泪和恐惧……（沉默）您相信我吗？可我不想听到您的回答……** **

****A：我昨晚又梦到她了……我的小女儿……为什么总是她一个人在那里？为什么我没有和她在一起？（沉默）我该怎么对她解释这一切？我成了一个叛徒，我不能像小时候一样保护她了……她过去很害怕大狗，每次遇见它们都会缩到我身后不说话……就像那天晚上……她不看我，眼睛看着别处，仿佛不认识我……她留在了一个没有我的地方。（沉默）您还觉得是我杀了人吗？如果我的爱能够保护到她……我不会让任何一件事发生。** **

****A：好吧，好吧，您来写出真相吧，如您所愿！可有谁会对此害怕？谁会畏惧我们？但我要告诉您……从他把手伸进我的小女儿的裙子开始……从那个雨夜她湿漉漉地从学校回来开始……我终于下决心去结束这一切的时候已经太晚了……太晚了。（沉默）我又拒绝了他……我告诉他我会把我的小女儿送回去读书，离他远远的……他恼羞成怒地说他会动用关系让我在这里再也找不到工作……我说我不在乎了，我什么都不在乎了……只要我的女儿在新学校里能安全……我努力送她读书，不是为了把她送进你们这群人手中的……（沉默）他说他听懂了。** **

****G：他说了什么？** **

****A：他说，** ** **_**_“她活该，真是跟她妈一模一样。你真是养出了一个不知死活勾引男人的贱货。”_ ** _ **

****（沉默。一声叹息。）** **

****G：然后呢？** **

****A：（漫长的停顿。** **

****呼吸声。）** **

**_**_然后_ ** _ ** **_**_……_ ** _ **

**_**** _ **

**_**_我把他推了下去。_ ** _ **

****END** **


End file.
